It's okay!
by violet167
Summary: Coffee girl meets businessman.
1. Chapter 1

_**Goodnight guys, this is just a random one shot I thought about so, ENJOY!**_

 _ **p.s It's really short so don't complain, I did warn you.**_

* * *

A young businessman around the age of twenty-seven walks around the streets, browsing around at the stores and busy crowds. Today was an extremely depressing day for him. The only person whom he could depend on had passed away. His mother.

It was a death he knew was coming but he didn't think it would happen so soon. She had looked perfectly fine a couple days ago.

"I'm fine."

"Don't worry about me."

"I feel a lot better."

These were things she kept telling him but those were all lies. It was painful for her. She was hurting. She was sick and now she was gone. What was he to do? She was his only sunshine.

He felt something tap his shoulder and realised it to be a raindrop. He needed to get inside somewhere before the rain would fall harder. He spotted a coffee shop in the corner of the street. It seemed almost empty and he decided it was a good place to rest in.

He strolled over to the coffee shop and pushed open the door, signalling the bell.

"Good afternoon customer," A young raven haired woman greeted. She wore the most warmest smile he'd seen in his life, except for his mother's.

He greeted her back politely and went to order his coffee.

"What would you like to order sir?"

"I'll take a regular coffee and a bagel," Takumi, the young business man says. He hands her exact change for the items and goes to sit in a seat near her.

The young woman by the name of Misaki, notices the sad expression in her customer's face and decides to try and cheer him up. She fills up his cup of coffee and wraps up his bagel to give to him.

"Here you are sir," She says placing his orders on the table and left him alone to eat.

Takumi watches as she walks away and picks up his cup ready to drink his coffee when he saw a little bit of writing on it.

 _It's okay!_

Is what it had written on the front of his cup. He smiled to himself. How did she know that was something he needed to hear or see.

…..

He sits in the coffee shop ordering a few things here and there. It seemed to be a slow day for the cafe as not much customers came in. Sometimes it was only him and the coffee girl. A awkward silence filled the room as it was just him and her again until her cellphone rang and she answered.

"Hello," He heard her answer. "Yes, I know I have to pay the amount for the debt soon but I haven't gathered enough money yet."

It seemed like she was having money problems. Who would've thought that. She seemed like she had no troubles but here she was talking about debt.

He watched as she sighed and put down her phone. She looked really sad. Was that how we looked before? Takumi got up from his chair, leaving his tip for her on the table and bid goodbye to her as he left the shop.

Misaki drags herself over to his table to clean it up and to finally shut up the shop. She goes to pick her tip and notices a white paper wrapped around it. She slowly unrolls it and her eyes widened. There was a note that said-

 _It's Okay!_

 _ **The end.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please enjoy! As requested it shall continue as a short story with only 600-700 words per chapter. This is the first story to be updated. All I Need, The royals, Don't drop that towel and more will be posted very soon tonight :)**_

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

I couldn't get her out of my head. That mysterious coffee lady who help to brighten my day of sorrow. At times I thought of visiting her but then I shoved that thought away. I barely knew her but why do I feel the need to go back and see her? Maybe I can just sit in the coffee shop for now.

 _Ching-a-ling!_

I push open the door of the coffee shop but the face that greets me wasn't the one I wanted to see. There is another girl standing behind the counter. I took a quick glance around the coffee shop but didn't catch sight of the girl from before.

"How can I help you sir?" The new lady behind the counter asks. She seemed to wonder why I just stood there and didn't move to take a seat nor order.

"Uhm..there's another girl who works here. She has amber eyes-"

"Misa-chan! Sorry for interrupting you but I guessed quickly since she's the only one here with amber eyes. What about her?"

"Is she on break?" I question. I hope I don't seem like a weirdo stalker randomly asking for a girl I don't know. Well, that was the truth but I didn't need this girl to know that right now.

"She doesn't have to work today. Can I give her a message?"

"No thanks, I'll be on my way," I refused and head out of the coffee shop but not quick enough since I hear the girl say, "Misa chan sure has some hot friends."

Great! Guess I should try to go to the company and do work. I can't help but feel sad on the inside. Maybe it was a way to say I shouldn't meet her again.

The walk from the coffee shop to my company was only around two minutes. Explains how I found it the day my mother died. I was in the company before I came out to wander and found the coffee did it had to be so? That just means I will be easily tempted to stop by.

I enter the lobby of the company and my employees greet me then scamper off to get away from me. Who wanted to be around me in my state of depression? I wouldn't want to be around me either. It's best I just go to my office for now.

I get into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. And here I am back to work my sorrows away.

 _Ding!_

The elevator notifies me that I have reach my floor. Let me just hope today will be a laid back and chilled day. I walk out the elevator to go walk past my secretaries desk and head into my office.

"Good morning president Usui," I hear a familiar voice say at the desk before I could reach my office door. That wasn't my regular secretary's voice, so who was it?

There was a tint of something familiar about that voice. I turn to get a look at the owner of that voice and came to realise it was the coffee girl.

So many thoughts were running through my head. What was she doing here? Is this why she wasn't at the coffee shop? Did she know I could stalk her better if she was this close by? But more importantly, did she remember me? Maybe not!

Her eyes widen as she seem to get a closer look at me.

"You.." She begins but stops short to reach into her purse for something. She pulls out something small. A paper and unwraps it to show me what words it held.

 _It's okay!_

"I-uh, was the one who-"

"Told me it's okay, thank you!"

It was the paper I left for her. She did remember me. Maybe my days of sorrow will come to an end and she will be the cause of it.

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Please check out the other stories that will be posted for my Violet marathon ;)**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It's okay is back since it's not a lot of words I have to type. All I Need will update tonight or tomorrow morning early. For once I am accepting any weird one shot names from you guys. You have by next Tuesday to tell me.**

 **P.s don't leave the weird one shot names on this story. It's too innocent XD**

* * *

 **Misaki pov**

I can't believe that guy from the coffee shop is my boss. What are the odds? What does he think of me now? What am I thinking? Why should her care about a coffee girl? It was nice though how he answered back to what I told him. I don't really know if he had a bad day like I did that day but seeing that message being written back to me cheered me up.

I stare down to the paper I just showed him a moment ago. It was special to me now. Not that it meant I had feelings for him but just because it was a reminder of something that brightened my day.

I sigh. My boss would think I am lingering on this paper as a symbol of liking him so I put it away. But yet, I think it's weird how we met again. Is there a special reason? I shook my head. No! I'm just a regular girl who has to work day and night to pay off her debts and he is a very powerful and rich president of a large company. It's best that I not speak to him unless it regards work.

"Take these files to the president for me," A coworker asks and I couldn't refuse since I didn't want to seem rude on my first day.

"No problem," I reply taking the files from her.

I head up to his office and knock. Once I heard him say it was okay to come in I open the large wooden door and head inside.

I see him sitting behind his desk the moment I walk in. He looks up at me and for a moment I thought his eyes soften when they met mine.

"These files are for you sir," I say resting them on his desk then bow and walk away.

"Wa-"

He was about to say something to me but I was already out the door. I know I can't run from him forever. Heck why am I even running? I am worrying myself over nothing. We already realise we gave each other the message so I guess it's okay now.

The day went by smoothly and work was pretty laid back. I just had to answer a few phone calls and deliver some files here and there. Easy day for me I guess. I begin to pack up my belongings so I could leave work. The time is now 7pm and I will go home to rest since none of my part time jobs require me to come in today.

"Misaki we're heading out to a bar are you coming with us?" A colleague asks surrounding by the others who were excited to go.

"No," I answer sadly. They look at me apologetic and leave chatting about how much fun they will have. I can't indulge myself in having fun. I need to save every penny I have for rent, food and the debt.

I grab my bag and hurried down to the lobby to leave work not noticing I left my cellphone on the desk.

* * *

My house wasn't far from my work place. Only a ten minute walk if I take a few short cuts. I can't wait to go home and rest. I had been working nonstop these past weeks. Hopefully this new job will help pay off the debt quicker.

As I was nearing the house I see some strange figures outside and recognise them to be the debt collectors. I didn't have the money for them yet. I need to wait until I get my next paycheque. I couldn't go home right now I just couldn't. I turn the other direction from my home to leave. Thank goodness my mother is out of town and my sister is on a field trip with her school.

I hate how I have to run away just because I couldn't pay them. This life was tiring but I couldn't give up for the sake of my mother and sister they need me.

 _Wham!_

"Sorry," I mumble because I had run into someone by accident. I look up to see their face. "P-President?"

He holds up my cellphone. "I found this on your desk and checked your information to see where you live."

I sigh and takes it from him.

"You know it's okay to cry once in awhile."

"What?" I question silently.

"I watched you smile throughout the whole day and I knew it was just a facade. When you feel hurt inside, it's okay to cry once to get it all out," He explains more clearly to me. "Go ahead and let it all out."

And for some reason for the first time in my life I cried my heart out to the stranger that told me it's okay.

* * *

 **Done. If there's any errors I'll correct them once I get home from class. How was it? Go check out a new story by hitorikurneko called love's will.**

 **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating but it's like the last two weeks of college and everything is just becoming hectic. Plus university admissions….I'm glad to say when vacation comes I'll update like crazy.**_

 _ **P.s This is not romeo and cinderella inspired.**_

* * *

" _You know it's okay to cry once in awhile."_

" _What?" Misaki questions silently._

" _I watched you smile throughout the whole day and I knew it was just a facade. When you feel hurt inside, it's okay to cry once to get it all out," He explains more clearly to her. "Go ahead and let it all out."_

 _And for some reason for the first time in her life, she cried her heart out to the stranger who told her it's okay._

"We should get away from here,"Takumi tells her eyeing the men in front her home who he assume to be debt collectors by the way they're dress. He remembers her having debt problems.

Misaki nods in agreement since she too didn't want to have to deal with those guys this moment. They never listen to what she has to say so it's better she avoids them until she gets the money to pay them for this month.

"I'll take my leave now," Misaki says bowing ready to leave but Takumi stops her.

"I said WE should get away from here," He reminds her as he pulls her in the direction of his car. He goes up to his car and opens the door for her. Misaki looks at him hesitant. "You can trust me."

Misaki gets inside not wanting to object her boss but she was still conscious about everything. She watches as he closes her door and runs over to the driver side to get in.

"Where are we going?" Misaki asks when he gets inside comfortable.

"I passed a bar on my way here, let's go there for now."

"O-Okay."

Takumi starts the engine and moves away from Misaki's neighbourhood before the debt collectors came up to his car to ask questions. The ride to the bar was silent. Misaki had no idea what to talk about with her boss and Takumi didn't know what to talk to her about either. It is a good thing the trip to the bar was short.

Misaki unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out the vehicle followed by Takumi.

"Come one," He urges as he locks the car with a remote and heads inside.

Misaki is worried about this but push the thoughts aside as she knew she had to apologise to him for all the trouble she's costs him. First having to drive all the way here and now saving her from those debt collectors.

What if he starts asking stuff like, are those people going to interfere with your work? And if so we have to let you go since we wouldn't want them to be meeting with you during business hours. She couldn't let that happen. She needs this job.

Misaki runs up behind hoping he'll allow her to explain everything. A hostess had shown them to a table by a window.

"Let me help you with your seat," Takumi says helping her sit down.

"T-Thank you."

"Uhmm...about this," Misaki begins.

"It's okay we've all got a few problems here and there," Takumi answers smiling.

"I know and I promise I won't let it get in the way of my work," Misaki promises looking at him.

"Of course! Would you umm like to talk about it?" Takumi questions hoping it would make her feel better. Misaki stares at him as though wondering if it's a good idea. "You don't have to tell me if-"

"No it's okay," Misaki cuts in. She held her head down low. "My family has a huge debt which we've been paying off for a very long time. I have to work many different jobs to help pay it off which is why I also work in the coffee shop."

"I see," Takumi states understanding her situation. "How long have you been paying it off for?"

"Since high school."

"That's long! It must have been stressful at college with all that work," He concludes.

Misaki laughs sadly. "It would've been but I had to drop out since I couldn't pay the fees and the debt together. The debt is more important to pay."

"What were your majors?"

"Just law," Misaki answers excited to talk about how much of a lawyer she wanted to be. "Please don't fire me. I'll work hard."

Takumi chuckles. "I'm not firing you chill. Actually I would like something else."

"What is it?" Misaki asks suspicious.

"Is it okay if we become friends?"

* * *

 _ **The end. Two more chapters to go and it's finished. I'll update All I need next. It should be up soon followed by Not your everyday fairytale 2. Go check out breathe me and love will find a way.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet ❀**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know I said one more chapter after this and it's completed but this is the last chapter. Sorry but yes it's a fast pace story since it wasn't even suppose to be a story.**_

* * *

 _Takumi chuckles. "I'm not firing you chill. Actually I would like something else."_

 _"What is it?" Misaki asks suspicious._

 _"Is it okay if we become friends?"_

"Is that a good thing?" She questions. This could be a very bad idea. "After all you are my boss."

A lot of misunderstandings could arise from a friendship between them.

"I see what you're getting at but as long as they don't know then it's okay right?"

"I guess that can't hurt," Misaki says smiling. Finally someone to pass time with to take her mind off her life.

"So now that we're friends what would you like to do?" Takumi questions.

Misaki thinks about it carefully. "I don't know. I would like to see the sea at night but that's a long drive an-"

Takumi grabs her hand standing up. "The sea it is. Let's go."

"What?" Misaki exclaims. "We're going to the sea now?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but….." She answers shyly. "I didn't think we would go now."

"Well since you want to go now I want to go. It's a great way to ease your mind. Shall we?" He begs with his puppy dog eyes.

Misaki can't say no. "Ok."

They both head out to get into his car and drive off to the sea. Sure it is awkward at first but after a few conversations they feel comfortable around each other.

"We're here," Takumi says pulling up in a parking lot.

Misaki smiles opening her door. The sea breezes feels good on her skin even though it's night time. Perfect.

They get out the car and begin to stroll around the beach. Only a few other people are there with them. The scenery is beautiful. The night sky with the stars and the sea all together.

Misaki smiles at the view.

"Now that's a real smile," Takumi tells her all of a sudden.

"You were right. It does ease my mind."

Takumi chuckles. "I had too many things on my mind lately. With my mom dying and business work. It became stressful until a certain someone told me it's okay. It kind of calmed me down."

"Well that day wasn't going great for me either. Debts and everything. Stressful indeed," She concludes staring up into the night sky. "That was actually the first time I gave a customer a note and they gave me back one. Thanks."

"We both cheered up each other that day huh?"

Misaki nods. "Yes. I was hesitant at first but maybe being friends with you isn't a bad thing. I guess you seem easy to talk to."

"Same to you Ayuzawa. As long as I have a friend like you by my side I know everything is ok."

Misaki smiles. "Yup, it's okay."

With that said whenever either of them had a bad day they would be cheered up by each other. And soon friendship turned into love and that love opened up a whole new world of happiness for them.

Now they have no worries because their lives well, it's okay.


End file.
